In recent years, as the rapid extension of the mobile phone market, mobile phone providers, which provide mobile phone services, have been deployed base stations of macrocells to extend the cover area of the mobile phone services. However, the mobile phone services are provided using radio electric waves. For this reason, for example, there has been a problem in that deployment of the base stations is restricted in areas such as indoor areas and upper floors of high-rise buildings. In addition, there has been a problem in that there are blind areas of electric waves due to the property of the radio electric waves and thus sufficient services cannot be provided.
In order to solve these problems, in recent years, removal of the blind areas is being advanced using femtocells (for example, Patent Document 1). The femtocells refer to cells formed by miniature base stations that can be deployed in homes, companies, or the like by users. A femtocell can cover a small area having a radius of several tens of meters. However, since there are little restrictions on the deployed location, the miniature base stations can be deployed in buildings, at which electric waves do not arrive easily, underground shopping centers, the inside of houses, and upper floors. For this reason, there is an advantage in that the users can enjoy mobile phone services in finely prepared areas. In addition, it is advantageous to communication providers that, for example, costs for constructing and operating base stations of macrocells can be reduced, and load on macrocell networks can be mitigated.